


Gabe in the Hospital

by imthetitanic



Series: Gabe Needs You, Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depressed Gabriel, Depressing, Hurt Gabriel, I'm Sorry Gabriel, M/M, Mentions of Sabriel, Suicidal Gabriel, Suicidal Thoughts, except not really, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, slightly pre-sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. This is Part Two of "Gabe Needs You, Sam" and is actually from Gabe's perspective. Gabriel is in the hospital after Sam saved him from his suicide attempt. Gabriel is angry and thinking about it (and certainly not thinking about a certain brown-haired boy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe in the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: suicidal thoughts, mentions of suicide attempt, suicidal intentions, hospitals.
> 
> I was so happy with how much feedback I got on part one, and you can blame [coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins) for it being from Gabriel's perspective. Just FYI. This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

_Bastard got me sectioned_. The thought was vicious, ripping through Gabriel like fire. Sam Winchester had called 911 and got him sent to a hospital. And for what? To make sure he was mentally sound?

Gabriel clenched his hands into fists. Just because he wanted it over didn't mean he wasn't mentally sound. He was saner than most. Most people didn't realize how hopeless the world really was. Without his family, Gabriel knew for a fact he wasn't going to make it. 

In his family, the Apocalypse paled in comparison to Sunday dinners. His brothers, twins Michael and Lucifer, fought constantly. Really, with names like those, no one should have been surprised. But both agreed on one thing. Michael, hyper-religious as he was, didn't approve of Gabriel liking guys just as much as girls (possibly a little more, if he was being honest with himself), or any range in between. Lucifer thought he was just being greedy. _Pick a side,_ he would tell Gabriel, as though he really had a choice in the matter. 

His parents had been fairly hands-off, what with their dad always on business trips and their mother a writer, perpetually in seclusion in her office. They didn't know about Gabriel or Cassie's sexuality. It had fallen to the twins to raise their little brothers, Gabriel himself and Castiel. Cassie was bi, so Gabriel knew he didn't mind him being pansexual. For God's sake, he was with a guy. But why hadn't Cassie picked up the phone? _Dean. Dean Winchester._

Gabriel had called Sam Winchester because he didn't want to be alone in his last moments. It was selfish, he'd admit. He shouldn't have called, he knew. If he hadn't called, he'd finally be out. Out of this world. That was a positive expression, right? So why was he in a hospital? 

He had been good, so they hadn't restrained him. He planned on using that to his advantage later. If they weren't going to tie him down, he would be able to try again somehow. The shrink they called in told him he had major depression, possibly bipolar disorder. He didn't give a shit that there was a name for it. 

He just knew he wanted out, and he'd try, soon. When Sam Winchester wasn't there to stop him. What was that garbage he was spewing when he was actually holding his hand inside the hospital? _You aren't alone...and as long as I'm around, you never will be"_?? Seriously?

Gabriel wasn't about to be totally honest with himself and admit the guys floppy hair and puppy dog eyes had drawn him to the Free Hugs sign, had made him feel safe crying into a stranger's shoulder. It hadn't, it totally hadn't. Besides, Sam Winchester hadn't been back to see him since he just left him in the hospital. Like, who does that? You don't just abandon someone in the hospital. Well, obviously Sam Winchester does that. Sam fucking Winchester with his smile and his seeming to care about Gabriel and--

Gabriel shoved that to the back of his mind. He couldn't get attached to anyone if he was going to try again. That would stop him. And damn it, Gabriel didn't want to stop. He wanted to leave. Nothing needed to get in the way of that.

He felt tears welling behind his eyes and blinked them back, forcing a smile onto his face so the nurses who kept passing by his room wouldn't notice. Maybe they'd think all this was a mistake and let him go. And then he really could jump. And this time, he wouldn't make the same dumb mistake and call Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
